Chastity Nightshade
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS KINGDOM STORY. Violet has a baby girl, and has Poppy raise her. Now that she's old enough, she wants to find out who her true parents are. R&R!
1. Prologue: That Day

Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated this lately. College sucks and all that jazz (although I AM on break right now). I am currently in the process of finishing this story, but I am also rewriting the previous chapters. Tons of things needed to be addressed. So I hope you enjoy these revised chapters. :)  
**Disclaimer: **EA owns just about everything I mention in this story _except _for Chastity. She was "created" when I was fooling around in the Create-A-Sim section of MySims Party._

* * *

_

_~…Poppy POV…~_

I'm not the type of girl to curse, but I am mega-pissed right now. I've been standing on these obnoxious, pink Cutopian docks in a freak storm for well over an hour now. Violet, my older sister, has decided to pay Daniel (her ex and my current boyfriend) a visit; she hates the idea of me dating him. I also had a feeling that she picked this day for a reason; every other Thursday is our "date night" so she'd do anything to sabotage it.

"Poppy, you there? Please let that shadowy figure be you…" I heard her voice calling to me from a distance, but the rain was making it hard for me to see how far she was from the docks.

"I'm right here, Vi!" I yelled, waving my arms up and down.

"Thank goodness, I'm almost at the pier then." I waited another two minutes to see if I could make her out.

"Hey, could you help me out of this damn boat? Just look down, I'm here." She said, holding out her left hand. In her right were a rope and a basket.

"Sure, I'll help, if you tell me what's in that basket." I smirked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the house, and I can only do that if you help me out!" she shouted back. I just laughed in response; I always knew how to get on her nerves.

"OK, calm down, I was only teasing…" I gripped her free hand and hoisted her up. She set the basket down for a moment to secure the boat to the pier.

"Do you and Daniel still live in that little pink house on the hill? The one with the yellow roof, right?" she asked, picking up the basket off the wet ground.

"Close, we're the one with the green roof. Clara and Bean are the ones with the yellow roof. They just had a little boy, Andrew. Cute as a button, that baby. He was born on some sort of nature preserve."

"Huh, when did those two move in?"

"Just about 4 or 5 months after you left for Spookane. And while I'm thinking about it, Daniel's gonna be upset about you being here. I didn't exactly tell him yet."

"Meh, he doesn't scare me. Guess this'll make his night then."

We made more small talk on the way to my house; at the least the rain stopped by the time we got there. I dug through my coat pocket, found my house key, and opened the door. Daniel was sitting on the right end of our pink couch, a gift from his mother Duchess Beverly.

"Hi, sweetie, I've got coffee on in the kitchen if you'd - oh it's you." Daniel mumbled as he saw Violet walk in behind me. "I guess I'll go upstairs until you leave, Violet."

"No, I actually need you to stick around. I didn't come here just because I wanted to; I'm here for a very important reason. Poppy, could you please go and sit next to your boyfriend?" I did as she told, and Daniel had wrapped his arms around my waist the second I sat down. I could tell I was blushing because Violet stuck her tongue out at both of us. She sat down on the left side of our couch and put the basket in her lap.

"Ooh, what did ya bring us from Spookane, Vi? Is it another bunch of figurines Carl made?"

"No, this is something I made with a little help from a friend." She whispered as she pulled out what was inside.

"A BABY?" Daniel and I yelled in unison.

"Yes, it's a baby. Now could you two keep it down? She was sleeping the whole way here and you two had to wake her up!" She scolded, cradling the bundled baby girl. She looked absolutely perfect: light brown hair, pale blue eyes and small freckles spanning both her cheeks and nose, creamy white skin, and a smile on her face as her mother rocked her back and forth.

"Violet, she's beautiful. Why didn't you say anything about her earlier? Like when you found out you were pregnant?" I immediately asked, watching my sister hold this little angel that was my brand-new niece.

"I couldn't exactly come out with this pregnancy the second I found out; Spookane is watched over by a psychopath named Morcubus and he's been creating a string of bogus laws. One of them happens to be about population control: "no one is allowed to conceive unless given permission". So I asked my closest friend, Raven, to take me to Capital Island. A sailor, Barney, let me stay in a spare room while we lived there. About 8 months later, I went into labor; it lasted for about 29 hours until I was finally allowed to get a c-section. After all the commotion her arrival had caused, I realized that she couldn't come back with me. Who knows what 'Lord Morcubus' would've done to her if he knew about her? I dropped Raven back off at Spookane before sailing here with her! Could you two do me the biggest favor by raising her for me? You two were the first pair to pop into my mind when I asked myself 'who would be the best couple to raise my daughter', believe it or not." She explained her whole dilemma. We looked at her, the baby, and then we stared at each other for a minute or so. Daniel was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Poppy, can I please have a word with you?" he asked angrily, grabbing me by my left wrist, practically dragging me into the kitchen.

"We can't possibly take her in! I don't care if she's your niece; we're not ready for a baby! And what is my mother going to say when she finds out about her?" he fumed. I took his hands into mine before he broke something.

"We won't be alone, Dan. The whole island will be thrilled to hear that we're raising a baby, even one that's not ours; I'm sure they'd all be willing to lend a hand every now and then. And I'm positive your mother will be ecstatic to see us with a baby. Please, Daniel? She's my sister and she needs our help. I'm sure she'd do the same for me if I was caught in her situation! And, just think, this will give us great practice if we ever want kids of our own someday." I pointed out. He sat down in a chair, took all of what I said into consideration, and agreed with me. We walked back into the living room and told her that we'd made our decision.

"We'll take her in, Vi, and we'll be sending you letters and photos of her progress. Just to let you know how she's doing and so you can see her grow-up with us. Are you sure you want to give her up?"

"I have no other choice." She said to us, a single tear trailing down her face. "I'll finally have a reason to look forward to getting mail now." We all chuckled; even the baby started to babble.

"Hey, Violet, does she have a name? Or are we supposed to do that?" Daniel smirked.

"Of course she has a name, you ass. I couldn't have signed her birth certificate without it. Her name is Chastity Belle Nightshade. The name itself means 'pure', something I no longer am; something I want her to remain until she's sure she's ready." Violet revealed to us. We went over her basic routine for feedings and sleeping and then we let Violet say her last goodbyes to her daughter. It was so sad to see my sister give Chastity up; it was almost like leaving a piece of her behind. We made sure the baby was sound asleep in her crib (the crib we were saving for possible future babies) before seeing Violet off at the docks. Daniel and I stayed there until we couldn't see her boat anymore. **(A.N./ This could be misleading; Violet's OK, I just couldn't think of another way to say this.)**

_~…12 Years Later…~_

That's how my niece, Chastity, became a part of our small family. Many things have changed since that fateful day: Cutopia has grown considerably as far as population goes, Daniel and I married about 2 years after "adopting" her, and I gave birth to twin boys (both are Daniel's) about 4 years ago. One thing that has changed is that Chastity is beginning to realize that Dan and I aren't her biological parents. I mean, it's all based on looks, but she's right in a sense. We're planning on telling her the truth on her thirteenth birthday; that's just about 3 months away. I do hope she's ready by then.


	2. The Truth

_**Here's the first chapter! I write the drafts during a slow school day. When I finish the chapter, it'll get typed in the evening. So, I may not update on a regular basis, just watch out for them. **

* * *

_

Chastity

**~…Chastity POV…~**

My eyes popped open to my ceiling…filled with pink and purple flowers, which I'm not particularly fond of. The sun had been shining into my room for an hour, right on my face. Guess it was time for me to get up. I sat up and stretched, getting out of my queen-sized size bed. No 12-year-old should be awake at 7:45 AM. I dragged my slipper-covered feet into the bathroom to do my morning routine. I slipped off my white nightgown and stepped into the shower. The cool water felt like rain on my naturally cold skin. It took me all of 6 minutes to shower. Even though my family was rich, I didn't like wasting water. I stepped out to finish the rest of my routine: drying off, combing through my hair, drying my hair, and brushing my teeth. Once I was finished, I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. There, Poppy and Daniel were waiting for me. Daniel was looking more disoriented than ever.

"Good morning, Chastity. Did you sleep well enough?" Poppy asked me while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept fine until the sun shone in on me…" I grumbled, sitting down in an empty chair. Poppy eventually joined us. She also made a cup for Daniel. Not me though, I'd never drink that stuff.

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you," she went on, taking one of my hands in hers, "we wanted to wait until you were older and able to understand."

"Hopefully…" I heard Daniel mutter and Poppy shushed him. They started going on back and forth of the possibilities of this talk, but I had to stop them.

"I hear crying, I think the twins are awake." I pointed out to them.

"I'll go check…" Daniel groaned as he set his cup down and shuffled into the nursery. They just welcomed twin boys into Cutopia, Max and Avery. Avery takes after Poppy more: curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. Max, my favorite, has platinum blonde hair and light green eyes like Daniel. Max was born first, and he was a little bigger than Avery was. I feel so bad for Daniel. It seems to me that he does all the work for those boys.

"Ok, while he sees what they're up to…I'll continue on. He can jump in when he's ready. Chastity, Dan and I are not your real parents."

"No! Really? I couldn't have figured that out since I look nothing like you two! Except the hair…" I screamed, but I don't think I should've. She looks on the brink of tears.

"But, you and I are still related." She continued. Then she saw the confused look on my face. "I'm actually your aunt. Your mother, my sister, had asked me to raise you for her."

So many questions poured into my head. Didn't she want me? Was I not good enough for her? Why would she get rid of her own daughter?

"I can see you might get upset. Here's the whole story…" she then went on to explain everything about my mother, whose name I learned was Violet. Daniel jumped in, as he was involved in this story as well. My mother and Poppy had been born in Driftwood to two doting parents. Violet is the older sister, Poppy being born 5 years after she was. Then they moved down in Cutopia because their parents got better jobs in the Kingdom, and Cutopia seemed like the best place to raise a family. In time, both their parents died, and the sisters were very distraught about it. Their death changed Violet's personality drastically. She used to wear all bright and vivid colors…now she just wears black. Her personality upset Duchess Beverly, ruler of Cutopia and Daniel's mother. Ugh, how she got on Violet's nerves. Nevertheless, Daniel and Violet started dating for a while…that is, until she got sent away to Spookane. Daniel was heartbroken, and Poppy picked up the pieces. The two waited until Daniel was ready. Now, every so often, Poppy writes to Violet and receives letters back. She gathered all the letters and brought them to the table for us all to read.

"So, does my mother still live on Cutopia? And where's my father from?" I asked, eyes watering a bit.

"Yes, she's still living on Spookane. And about your father, she doesn't exactly know who he is. She'd told me in one letter she'd slept with so many guys, but she remembers every guy. She can tell you all about them when you go to Spookane." My heart leaped with excitement.

"When am I going?" I asked eagerly, basically jumping out of my chair.

"After your 13th birthday party. Pack some bags, too. We've arranged it that you stay there for a while, but not before saying goodbye to everyone on the island. Maybe you'll end up staying there…" Daniel informed me. I hugged them both and ran to my room to start packing. For the first time in my life, I'll get to see my mother.


	3. 13 on the 13th

_Chastity_

**~…Chastity POV…~**

The past week has dragged on forever. I've been too excited to really start any new projects since I would be in Spookane for a month. But, I have been going around saying goodbye to all the families.

Monday, I went to Clara and Bean's house to see Andrew and his twin sisters. Their house was 2 floors up to accommodate the family. Andrew and I haven't really gotten to know each other, so I ended up spending the day there learning everything there is to know about their family. Andrew has got to be a clone of his father, except his eyes. They're definitely his mom's deep green shade. **(A.N./ Harry Potter, anyone?)** Then, we popped inside the twins' room; Ava and Abby were playing with their dollhouse. I'm starting to dread when Max and Avery will be their age.

Tuesday, I visited Penelope and Billy. Their house was built exactly like Poppy and Daniels', except it had a green roof. They were preparing the house for the arrival of their first child. They are hoping for a girl, but they'll be happy with either. She's about 7 months pregnant now, maybe the baby will be here when I get back…if I get back.

Wednesday, it was Jeremy and Pinky's turn. Their house is one of the houses that don't have any speck of pink on them. Thank goodness…I've gotten sick of pink. Pinky answered the door. She told me that Jeremy was at work, but if I'd stick around I'd get to see him. Pinky was making tea, so we ended up having a little tea party…sort of. Then, their 8-year-old, Landon, came in from playing outside with Ava and Abby. Granted, they're 4 years younger than he is, but they get along.

Thursday, I went to BeeBee's little yellow cottage. I helped her feed and pamper her rabbits. It was very fun, I love animals. I hope my mom does too. Only 2 more days until I meet her! I had to stop at 3 more places: Taylor's house, Nicole and Shirley's Salon & Boutique, and Dolly's costume shop. I didn't stay at Taylor's house that long, she had been mourning the death of her grandfather. Nicole and Shirley wouldn't let me leave without giving me a makeover and new wardrobe. At least the new clothes match my personality more. And, Dolly just bid me farewell because she had to leave as well. She was going to another island in the hopes of opening another shop. I bid her good luck and she left, leaving me to go back to my house.

When I got in, Poppy and Daniel were feeding the twins their dinner. There was a bowl of salad left for me on the table. I quickly ate it all and ran into the shower. They always cool me down after a crazy day, and I've had a whole week of them. Tomorrow was my birthday/going away party. I didn't really want a party, but Poppy insisted they throw one. Everybody I just said goodbye to was going to be there, so now I feel like I wasted a whole week.

Friday: My 13th birthday. It also happened to be the 13th of the month. And, it was pouring. Could today get any better? Poppy left me a note telling me to get ready and be at the palace by 4 PM. They were already going to be there. I showered again, and pulled my wet hair up into a messy ponytail. I tied a bandana over it so no one would notice that I never dried my hair. I changed into one of the outfits that Ms. Nicole picked out for me. It was all black with a little purple bow in the back. It just reached my knees and the sleeves were long and flowing. I slipped into a new pair of small black heels Poppy got for this occasion. Of course, she'd be expecting me to be wearing a bright pink dress with them, but this looks way better. I grabbed an umbrella and headed out into the rain. I still got soaked on my way over to the palace. I latched onto the knocker and pulled one of the doors open. A crash of thunder rippled through the sky as I walked inside.

Everybody seemed shocked at my choice of clothing. Andrew broke the silence by yelling, "Happy 13th, Chastity!" Then the rest followed suit. I snaked my way over to him a wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering my gratitude in his ear. I then found Poppy, Daniel, and the twins over by the throne. Sitting there was none other than Duchess Beverly, Daniel's mother. Standing beside her were her two guards, Stephen and Spencer.

"Miss Chastity, may have you have all the luck on your journey to Spookane, and here's to the hopes that you find your true family." She said, holding up a glass filled with a clear liquid. I'm hoping it was water. And was it me or did she growl out Spookane? I thanked everyone for coming out here on my behalf, and then everyone started to dance. I really didn't want this to turn into a ball. BeeBee ended up pushing me into Andrew's arms. I couldn't help realizing how handsome he really is. Sure, I just met him 4 days ago, but he truly is handsome. The party ended with me cutting up the cake and distributing it to everyone at the party. We all finally said our good-byes and we all left the palace…heading home for sleep.

Once again, the sun woke me up. It was Saturday morning. I ran outside, still in pajamas, to see a boat waiting at the docks. Poppy and Daniel have already loaded all my things for me. I guess they wanted me gone or something. Or they're truly happy for me and want me to get to Spookane so I can spend more time with my mother. Whatever the case may be, I went through my morning ritual and got dressed in a simple green tee shirt and black capris. I snuck into the nursery and kissed Max and Avery on the head. I quietly shut the door to the house and walked over to the docks. Poppy and Daniel were there to see me off. Daniel and I hugged first, then it was Poppy's turn. Her hug lasted a bit longer than Dan's did.

"Be safe." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll write to you guys as soon as I'm settled in." I assured her. The captain of the ship held my hand as I stepped onto the deck. He then blew the horn and I was off to Spookane…my first true home**.**

**

* * *

_Sorry about the lack of dialogue. I thought that would just make it longer and longer. Dialogue will be present in the upcoming chapter. :D_**


	4. New Neighbors

_**Sorry that this update took me so long. School work's been piling up and I haven't gotten the chance to type it all up. Plus, I have other story ideas floating around distracting me.** **I'm very proud of this chapter, and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_

Chastity

**~…Chastity POV…~**

Ugh…I don't feel so hot. This boat has been rocking back and forth for a while now. Peering out the window, I noticed that it is storming outside. That must be causing the waves to quicken. Every crash of the waves on the boat made my stomach churn.

"Sorry, lass. We be in the middle of a storm now. Tryin' me best to steer clear of it." The apparently Irish captain called down to me. I tried my best to not focus on my stomach pain and fell back to sleep.

**~…One Hour Later…~**

"Wake up, lass. We've arrived! Get up!" I was being shaken awake by the captain.

"Get off of me!" I growled at him, pushing him aside. His breath smelled lightly of alcohol. He frowned, but then helped me unload my entire luggage. He then sped off without another word. This place sure was different from Cutopia. There were trees, but they were all dead. The ground was hard rather than soft, and spiders were crawling everywhere. And the sky was filled with dark clouds instead of blue and clear. It was a little daunting, but I kept my chest up high and continued on my way. Eventually, the weight of all my luggage caught up with me. I was panting and panting all the way so far. I spotted a nearby hill and stopped to rest for just a bit. About 3 minutes later, I heard numerous voices all around me.

"Who do you suppose she is?" one said. It sounded like a young man to me.

"Don't know…do you suppose that this is the girl Violet was expecting?" another boy's voice said. The sound of my mother's name got me all happy inside. These people know my mother.

"Ooh! I'll go get her know and see if that's who it is!" a girl's squeaky voice popped in.

"That Yuki, she never seems to slow down does she?" a woman's voice said this time. Just how many people were watching me? I opened my left eye just enough to count faces. 3 faces, but there were 4. That Yuki girl ran off to go get my mother.

"Geez, guys. Give the girl a break. Go tell everyone else that we have a new guest." The woman's voice said. I waited until the footsteps were gone to open my eyes and stand up. The woman was still standing there.

"Hello, I'm Raven." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Chastity, by the way." I shook her hand, giggling a little.

"Chastity? The name rings a bell in my head. Maybe you are the girl Violet's been talking about forever…"

"She's been talking about me? What has she been saying?"

"All she's been saying is how she can't wait to see you again and that's its been 13 years since she saw you last. Oh, Yuki's bringing her over now."

This is my mother? She looks like she could be my baby-sitter! She has jet-black hair done up in a ponytail with a bat clip. She's wearing a black dress similar to mine, except hers dropped to the ground. Her eyes are deep blue, contrasting to my light blue eyes. She also had plenty of make-up on, compared to my simple eyeliner and blush.

"Chastity? Is that really you? My, look how much you've grown!" she cried, running over to me and squeezing me to the point that I was almost blue.

"Violet! Loosen up a bit! You're gonna squeeze her until she looks like Cassandra!" Raven shouted. Understanding the point, my mother finally loosened her grip.

"You don't know how long I've waited for your 13th birthday, Chastity."

"Then why'd you give me up? I don't understand why…" I said, tearing up. She started to as well.

"I wasn't ready for you. You were a surprise, and I didn't have the right equipment to keep you! I knew that Poppy and Daniel did, so that's why I asked them to raise you until now."

"Woah, hold up. She's your daughter?" Raven gasped. Some other residents have gathered around…I could spot a zombie, ghost, witch, and mummy…but everyone else was new to me. They all started whispering in each others' ears, no doubt about Violet and I.

"Yes, Raven, Chastity is my daughter. She was born 13 years ago yesterday. She's here to stay with us for the month, unless she decides to stay." Everyone started to cheer for me. Guess they don't get a lot of visitors anymore.

"Come on, dear. You'll be staying with me." My mother said. She helped me carry my stuff to her house, which was deep in a swampland. Her house was built the exact same way Poppy and Daniels' is…except more gothic. She took me to the room I'd be staying in and then proceeded to help me unload everything.

"Does my father live on Spookane too?" I asked.

"Most likely." She muttered.

"What do you mean 'most likely'?" I asked, getting slightly aggravated.

"I slept with many guys. Any one of them could be your father." She confessed.

"Do you at least know their names?"

"Let's see…there's Blaine, Goth Boy, Morcubus, Mel, Spencer, Stephen, Ray, and Daniel."

"Daniel? Daniel could be my father?" I basically screamed at her.

"I doubt it. We've been apart for so long it's very unlikely he's your dad. So the same goes for Spencer and Stephen, I suppose." Relief swept all through my body. No one on Cutopia was my father. Thank goodness!

"Then it's between those other five? What about the zombie guy?"

"Who? Carl? Carl's been with Cassandra ever since I arrived here. Your best bet is to meet all the potential guys and get to know them…along with everyone else on the island. We may look scary, but we're not so bad once you get to know us." She chuckled.

Night came so quickly here, probably because of our location in the kingdom. My room looked so much better than the one I had on Cutopia. Ooh, I shouldn't be thinking about that place. I wonder how the twins are doing without me? I guess Poppy will have to start doing a little work with them instead of just Daniel. I'd have to put that island behind me for the time being and focus on finding my father.


	5. Getting Some Clues

**God! This took forever to update! Every time I sat down to type, I lost interest although I wanted to just get it all out! Ugh, don't you hate that! Don't fret Zero, Luke will be in the next chapter. I had enough stuff in here to begin with. Enjoy!

* * *

**

~...Chastity POV...~

Yay, it's my first official day on Spookane! My mother has requested that I introduce myself to all my new neighbors.

First up, Morcubus...the "evil" mastermind. His castle is all the way at the north end of the island, so that way I can see where all the other houses are. Once I got to his house, I had trouble fining the actual entrance. There were many doors to enter, but I wasn't sure which was the right one...until I spotted the doorbell. I pushed the small red button and it sounded like a funeral march.

"State your name and purpose." a deep booming voice came out of nowhere.

"Umm, Chastity. I'm here to introduce myself to everyone on the island...and you're first."

"Ahh, I like being first. Please enter through the door on your right." Man, this guy was more annoying than Daniel was. At least his house is nicer. Someone must've put a lot of work into building this place. The walls were covered with portraits of famous rulers and/or dictators.

"Do you like my collection? I've spent years hunting these portraits down." Morcubus said as he stood next to me. The sheer sound of his voice made me jump.

"It's quite an impressive collection." I agreed, a little shaken.

"Thank you. At least someone agrees with my taste for art. I've prepared a small meal for the both of us. Follow me please, and don't touch the artifacts. They're priceless." He led me into an even more extravagant dining hall. He pulled out the nearest chair for me to sit down…at least he was polite. He then sat down in the nearest chair.

"I do hope you like stuffed batfish. It's so hard to find a good supply these days. So, what made you come to Spookane anyway? It's not like this is the best place to live. From the looks of it, you'd be better on Cutopia." He asked, mouth full of food.

"Actually, I did come from Cutopia, but Violet is my real mother. She gave me to her sister Poppy to raise. And one of the reasons I picked you first is…you might be my father." I said sheepishly, and basically everything in his mouth came out at once. Gross in its own little way.

"WHAT? ME YOUR FATHER? IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted.

"It's only a possibility! My mom told me about all the guys she slept with before I was born, and you were one of them!" He took a deep breath, paced a little, and came back to sit down.

"Well, for your sake, pray I'm not your father. Now, please go."

"But I haven't found-"

"OUT!" I got out of my seat and ran before he released the hounds or something like that. I checked him off of my little list. Next up were Brandi and Esma, and I think their house is right aside of Morcubus'. I knocked on their door, but there was no immediate answer. I literally started pounding on the door until I got an answer.

"We're out back! Please don't break our door! We paid a lot of money for it!" one of them called to me. I walked to the backyard to find both women practically naked in a hot tub.

"Did I come here at a bad time?" I said, avoiding all possible eye contact.

"Yes, you did. Come back later please." The other woman said. I quickly ran to the next house: Mel's Crypt. He never needed to decorate for Halloween, and if there were a contest he'd win for sure. I stood outside admiring the scenery until I saw a pair of dull yellow eyes peering at the window. Mel. I went up to his door, but he was waiting for me with a notepad and pen.

"_Write down what you want to say. I can't hear or speak." _It said. Poor guy, all these years of decay aren't doing him any good. I wrote down exactly why I was here and he invited me in. He led me into his den. Spooky. We sat down on opposite sides of the same purple couch, and he started writing on his little notepad again.

"_Me? Your father? Impossible._" He 'said' with his scribbled penmanship.

"_That's funny. That's exactly what Morcubus said._" I wrote back in my neat writing.

"_I've been dead for so long. Tell me how I could possibly father a child if my reproductive system's been shut down._"

"_Well, in this one book series, a guy that's been dead for 107 years did._" (A.N.: Shout-out to all those who know the series!).

"_Well, that's literature, not reality. Who else did your mother say could be your father besides me?_"

"_Morcubus, Goth Boy, Ray, or Blaine._"

"_My best bet would be to go for Goth Boy. He's the only one who's pure human._"

"_Why? What are Blaine and Ray?_"

"_Vampires. Blaine's a pure vampire, and Ray's only half. Blaine 'accidentally' bit him one day to let some venom enter Ray's body. The venom didn't completely spread through his body…he's still human in a way._"

"_OK. I will, thanks._" We finally finished our conversation. Wow, only thing this island needs is a werewolf. Seriously…I like werewolves. They're just so furry.

Next up, Carl and Cassandra. Mom told me Carl's the only guy who can't be my father. Thank goodness, a normal visit for once. These two lived in the swamp…so gross. My feet kept getting stuck in the murky waters here. I had to take my heels off to really start moving. Luckily, their shack wasn't that deep into the swamp. I knocked on the big piece of wood that they called a door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes, just hold on for one more second. I'm re-attaching Carl's arm."

"It's not my fault! You made me reach up high when you could just float up there!" I chuckled as I heard Carl whining. This was gonna be fun. I saw Cassandra floating over to the "door" through the cracks in the wood.

"Oh, good morning, Chastity. What brings you here?" she asked, beaming.

"My mom wants me to introduce myself to everyone while I'm here. I just came from Mel's house. Can I come in?"

"Sure honey, we're ready for you now." She laughed, sounding like a nurse at a doctor's office. She let me in, and their house was actually neater on the inside than on the outside. I wonder how they pulled that trick off. I sat down while Cassandra floated over to the kitchen. Carl was moving his newly sewn arm to make sure it would stay on.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. Being like this for so long I can't help but complain when a limb falls off." He explained himself and sat down next to me.

"No problem. I wish I could say the same about my foster parents, Poppy and Daniel. They're both living."

"That's right! You're Violet's daughter! Have you figured out who your father is yet?"

"No," I sighed, "but I'm hoping to find out soon. I'd love to get to know him more. I've already interviewed Mel and Morcubus, and they're both saying they can't be my fathers. I agree on Mel's side more because he's been dead for how long. I just don't know who it can be."

"Hmm…I really couldn't imagine Morcubus being a father. More like an uncle…maybe. He's just not the caring type." He chuckled.

"I kinda figured that when I saw his house." I chuckled back.

"Alright, who wants tea? Just be careful, it's very hot." Cassandra came in holding a tray with a teapot on it.

"Ooh! Yes please! Is it green tea? That's my favorite!" I asked eagerly.

She laughed. "You got it, Chastity. It's green tea. So, is there any guy in particular you want your father to be?"

"Not sure. Goth Boy looked kinda cool."

"He's a really sweet guy once you get to know him."

"I'm hoping to get more information from my mother herself. I hate breaking it to these guys that I'm their possible daughter. The guilt adds on from guy to guy…even thought there are only 3 potential ones left."

"That's understandable…" we all continued talking about life on Spookane. Everyone seemed a bit happier with my arrival than I expected. And, thanks to Cassandra, I don't have to interview anyone else today. She basically told me everything there is to know about everyone on the island: Blaine is a pure vampire who "accidentally" made Ray into a half-vampire, Goth Boy writes poetry and spends his day with my mother, Wendalyn is an aspiring "wonder-witch", whatever that is, and Brandi and Esma are engaged. That explains why I saw what I saw. Crystal lives in the little castle enclosure with Yuki just as roommates because Yuki is supposedly dating Ray. Can't confirm anything according to Cassandra. Cassandra told me about a former resident, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, who left in pursuit of finding vast treasures on the other islands in the kingdom. Madame Zoe is the resident fortune-teller and her business boomed after relocating here. Raven Wright is just your typical resident who throws the wild weekend parties and quaint get togethers. Cassandra also told me about the newest rumor: apparently two other people are coming to live here tomorrow! For me, that just means more people I have to talk to…but I'll worry about it when I need to. I said my good-byes to Carl and Cassandra and made my way back home.

My mom didn't hesitate to bombard me with questions when I walked through the door.

"So how'd everything go? Did anyone strike you as interesting? Tell me everything!"

"Well, everything went all right. I started out with Morcubus and he denies being my father."

"Well, for a good reason. Morcubus raped me while under some spell he put himself under. Just don't say anything…I'm not particularly proud of that." She explained on Morcubus's behalf. Now I really don't want him being my dad.

I continued on, still processing the new information. "Then I went to Brandi and Esma's…but they were basically having sex when I got there so I left for Mel's. He also denies being my father. Finally, I went to Carl and Cassandra's place. While there she told me everything about everyone. I could've just gone there first! Did you know two new people may be moving here?"

"Really? Wow, Spookane must be becoming popular. I think you should still go talk to Blaine, Ray, and Goth Boy. They seem to be your final three candidates."

"I will, but not tonight. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"Alright honey. That's where I'm headed to now." We got up off the couch. She kissed me on the forehead and we parted for our rooms for much needed sleep.


	6. Don't Give Up Hope

I figured this was needed as to why I haven't updated

* * *

For all my readers of **Chastity Nightshade**:

I have _**not**_ abandoned this story:  
- I _**do**_ have the next chapter in progress  
- I'm also rewriting the previous chapters to add more background information and to fix some errors I've found while re-reading it

Don't give up hope; I will find the time to finish the next chapter and update previous ones  
thank you for reading it in the first place and taking the time to read all this as well :)


End file.
